Zane's Return
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: What would have happened if P.I.X.A.L. had contacted the Ninja before she went to the factory? My take on the end of Ninjago: Rebooted. Hope you enjoy! One shot.


**I've been thinking, why didn't P.I.X.A.L. contact the Ninja when she figured out that he was alive? So, here's a oneshot on what would have happened in P.I.X.A.L. had contacted the Ninja before she went to the factory.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

P.I.X.A.L stood at the window of Cyrus Borg's office, still deep in the sorrow of losing Zane. Ever since Zane had given her half of his heart, she had been feeling emotions, and right now, she was deep in sadness.

Zane had sacrificed himself to save his friends, his brothers, even her, in order to protect them all from the Overlord. He knew what the cost was going to be, and he had seemed at peace with that. Right now, there was a ceremony that was taking place in Zane's honor, but she had decided not to go. Knowing that she would never see him again was too much to bear.

Perhaps staying behind was for the best. Not for her, but for the others.

Suddenly, she heard her own voice say, _You are Zane. A droid like me._ Turning she looked over at the computer, which had suddenly turned on. As she rushed over, she could see the moment when she and Zane had first met in Cyrus Borgs factory and she was asking Zane, who was dressed in a white shirt, gray sleeveless sweater, and white pants standing in front of her as she asked him, _What does Zane stand for?_

 _I stand for peace, freedom, and courage,_ he replied. It skipped ahead to the scene where P.I.X.A.L. had scanned him while saying, _Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible. Why are you so different?_

It skipped ahead to the scene on the train, where she was repairing him from his fight with Cryptor at Garmadon's monostary. He held her metal hands and said, _We're all different. But, I don't feel so different aroud you._

"Zane?" asked P.I.X.A.L. looking around at all the screens in shock as they showed her and Zanes eyes, "is that you?"

As she looked around the computers she heard his voice say, _you are vital to me._ She heard her say also, _you are vital to me._ The largest screen in front of her showed the factory, which suddenly activated and got to work on building something. She heard her voice say, _I shall see you again._

Then Zane's vioce said, _I'm...just...Zane._ Electricity crackled around the computer scenes as P.I.X.A.L. fell to her knees in shock and bring her hands up to her face. _Zane was alive!_

 **THETITANIUMNINJARETURNS!**

As the ceremony came to a close, Cyrus Borg's cellphone buzzed, picking it up, he said, "Cyrus Borg. How can-" He suddenly stopped, sitting up in his wheelchair as he listened for a quiet minute.

Kai was still looking at the statue, called the Titanium Ninja, that had been built in Zane's honor, when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning, he saw Borg with an excited look on his face. "Get the others and get to Borg Tower. P.I.X.A.L. has found something that you need to see."

"What?" asked Kai in interest.

"You'll find out when you get there," he replied, "now go!"

Still a little bit confused, he called the others over and explained what Borg had said. "Think it could be a trick?" said Cole with a little bit of skeptism.

"Borg might've been controled by the Overlord," said Lloyd, "but he's a good man. Let's go guys."

The Ninja and Nya headed out of the park, hailed a taxi, and headed over to the tower. When the got there and entered, they saw that P.I.X.A.L.'s image was up on one of the large screens in the lobby. She looked very excited and hopeful as they looked at her. "I've found something," she said, he green eyes filled with excitement, "head to the factory, and quickly!"

"What's the rush?" asked Jay. P.I.X.A.L. froze and then decided to tell them what had happened. As she explained what had happened in the office, everyone's eyes grew round in shock, then they rushed upwards to the factory. When they got there, they found P.I.X.A.L. waiting for them. When they reached her, she opened the door and they all stepped onto the long factory walk and headed down. As they reached the middle, the robotic arms with their glowing green eyes looked at them all, then continued with their work as Zane's voice said, _P.I.X.A.L., are we compatible now?_

"Yes, Zane," said P.I.X.A.L., "Yes we are."

"Look!" yelled Kai, pointing ahead of them, to where the robots would have been put together. A robot had just been built. One with a familliar face. As it reached the end of the line, the robot stumbled and fell.

"ZANE!" yelled everyone, rushing for their friend. As Zane struggled to use his arms, he felt himself being lifted up, coming eye to eye with his brothers, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. "Everyone?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" asked Nya, "you fell."

"Just trying to get used to this new form," he quickly explained as P.I.X.A.L and the rest of the Ninja gave him a happy hug, "it's not every day you get a new body after all."

"C'mere you new tin can!" said Cole, hugging Zane tightly. "How did you survive?" asked Kai.

"I...really don't know," said Zane as Lloyd hugged him, then helped him to sit down, "I think it's mostly because I gave P.I.X.A.L. a part of my heart and from what Cyrus Borg said. Somehow, my subconcious slipped into the data-net."

"It's good to see you again," said Lloyd. "Yeah, we all really missed you," said Nya.

"Well," said Zane, "it's good to be back." As P.I.X.A.L. checked over him worriedly, he took her hands. Seeing this, the Ninja and Nya quickly scooted away to give the two robots some alone time.

"i told you that you would see me again," said P.I.X.A.L. as she sat by his side, leaning on him slightly.

Zane nodded slowly, as if thinking about something. P.I.X.A.L. looked at him uncertainly for a few moments, then she leaned in and kissed his metal cheek. Zane looked at her in shock, and he was dimly aware of the others, who were chuckling slightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just felt like-" She stopped as Zane leaned forward and gave her a full kiss on her metal lips, then said, "I've been wanting to do that for some time."

"And that is fine by me," she replied, smiling and kissing him again, this time, not on the cheek.

"Oh-kay," said Jay, "did not see that coming."

"Well," said Cole, "I've actually been kind of expecting that from them. Expecially at this moment. It was just too perfect."

Everyone nodded and continued to look onward at the two of them, Nindroid and Android, deep in happiness and love, and they all seemed to think the same thing. Everything was pretty much back to normal.

 **There we are! I hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
